nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of House of Anubis characters
The Casts of House of Anubis: Characters Nina Martin 80px|right How could this American transplant girl named Nina possibly know that she'd be shipping into Anubis House the same day a major mystery was about to unfold? She couldn't have, right? Or could she?? This is the question on everybody's mind, especially Nina's new roommate Patricia. Will Nina be able to figure out fact from fiction in Anubis House -- a place where one secret leads to another? If she doesn't prove herself soon, her suspicious classmates just might send her packing back to the States. (Played By Nathalia Ramos) Amber Millington 80px|right Lovely Amber is too busy chasing Mick to notice how strange her surroundings have become. This drama queen is boy crazy! Hopefully her romantic distractions won't make her more vulnerable to the teachers' secret plot. Unless Amber knows more than she's letting on Mara Jaffray 80px|right Mara is a straight A student with a caring and quiet personality. But this shy beauty has major underdog appeal, and Mick has definitely noticed! Since Mara and Amber are tight she'd never go after her best friend's boyfriend, even though Mick is definitely dishing out a flirty vibe. But can she really do that to her roommate? You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones. Patricia Williamson 80px|right Patricia has no patience for nonsense and zero respect for sinister teachers. Can you blame her? She is a great friend, and proves it every day by hounding everyone about the disappearance of her old roommate Joy. Will she soften up and befriend Nina? Can she crack the mystery of Anubis house? Or will she be the first to succumb to its dark secrets? Fabian Rutter 80px|right Nice guys have a bad reputation for finishing last, but if anyone can figure out all the scary stuff happening in Anubis House first, it might just be Fabian. With any luck, he'll partner up with Nina to solve some secret passageway mysteries before anything really bad happens. But with every Anubis House student, the question remains: will this smartie turn out to be totally trustworthy or is he secretly up to no good? Mick Campbell 80px|right Mick has poor Amber wrapped around his little finger. An easy way to keep her attention? Just ignore her. Mick's got that act down, especially since he's so busy with school sports. But could all these after-class commitments just be an excuse for why he's gone all the time? What's Mick really doing when he’s out of Amber's sight? Keep an eye on this guy... Alfred "Alfie" Lewis 80px|right The secrets of Anubis are serious, so thankfully Alfie is always there to lighten things up. Now if only he were better at picking friends... His closest classmate Jerome is constantly tripping him up with practical jokes, and his longtime crush Amber doesn't even know he exists! Somehow it doesn't seem to bother Alfie, who can always find something funny about Anubis House...for now. Jerome Clarke 80px|right The J in Jerome stands for joker. Everyone at Anubis House should be on guard when Jerome is up to something, because this guy loves to stir up trouble. Although this may not make him a great buddy to have around, his trickiness could come in handy when it comes time to bring down the adults at Anubis House. But it could also spell betrayal for his unsuspecting schoolmates. Return / New Characters Joy Mercer Joy is Patricia's best friend. She disappeared on the same day that Nina came to the School. Patricia thinks that Nina has something to do with Joy's disappearance. Joy leaves a message on the mirror saying, "help me Joy" but Nina erases the message. Patricia continues to search for Joy. At one point she thinks Joy is dead. Victor also thinks she is the chosen one and tries to have her put the Ankh cup together. Joy likes Fabian and calls him Fabes. She is jealous of Nina because she stole her place with Fabian.